The Devilish aftermath
by vincentuntothefuture
Summary: This is what happens after Hwoarang's ending in Tekken5. For those of you who have not seen his ending I've posted up that as well. Warning: Violence!


Hwoarang kept increasing the speed of his motorcycle. He was riding on the freeway at top speed but it wasn't enough for him. He was bored. He wondered sometimes if he should have remained in the military. It would at least be action every day.

His rival Jin Kazama had lost a little to easily to him at the fifth tournament. What was he playing at? Hwoarang was actually considering putting an end to their rivalry and become friends.

But Jin had left him. Another battle with Kazama. That was what he yearned so much right now.

"Man… this sucks.", he said to himself. But then he saw something. He couldn't see it clearly. It seemed to be hidden in the shadows.

With a flow of excitement he sped up his bike. Could it possibly be him? The headlights finally flashed upon the figure.

Hwoarang's jaw fell. Was it him? _Kazama? _It definitely looked like him. Except for the snazzy tattoos, horns, wings and the hideous eyes.

The freakish looking figure stuck out it's gloved hand and opened it's palm. A force like a tidal wave erupted from his hand and shuck the bike Hwoarang was riding on. The bike skidded and hwoarang was uplifted off his bike.

Hwoarang was airborne for a while before he landed painfully on the hard pavement. He looked up breathing.

His heart sank. His bike was gone. His most prized possession was gone. Disappeared in the flames.

He heard footsteps. The sound of metallic boots nearing him. Then he saw the creature appearing out of the inferno.

_Kazama._

He knew it was him. There was no mistaking that hairstyle and the muscular build. The only major difference besides the wings, eyes, horns and tattoos was the unusual evil grin on his face.

Hwoarang winced as he gathered himself on his feet. There was an excruciating pain in his right leg. It felt extremely uncomfortable. _Shattered knee… Damn!._

What was Jin playing at? Did he realize how fatal a mistake he had committed by busting his motorcycle? Hwoarang heated up and tried to ignore the pain in his leg.

"You stupid… come on!"

Jin smiled viciously now, his eyes moving to Hwoarang's right leg for a moment and then back at his anguished and extremely pissed off face. He was drawing ever closer to him.

He stopped finally when he thought that, he needn't walk any further.

"Now we will truly see who is the better fighter.", said Jin in a voice which was definitely not his. It sounded… evil.

Jin laughed maniacally. This was not the quiet and boring Jin Hwoarang knew. Hwoarang began to laugh along with Jin.

"Now this is more like it Kazama! But enough chit chat… LETS GET IT ON!"

Before Hwoarang went into his fighting stance he had a fleeting memory of what Jin said after he had beaten him.

"I have other things to take care of…" 

Was this the other thing? To get some cool looking tattoos and look like a demonic angel?

"Fear the wrath of God!" Jin said as he slipped into a '"fighting stance".

Hwoarang roared and he attempted to advance towards Jin but the pain in his leg wouldn't let him do so.

Jin quickly seized him by his right arm and lifted his own left leg and forced a devastating kick onto the back of Hwoarang's head and with the same leg kicked Hwoarang in the face knocking him to the pavement.

"Gah!" Hwoarang cursed his leg. Jin was unusually stronger now. Hwoarang couldn't even see properly after that "double face kick". He shook his head and pulled himself together. He was just in time though as Jin threw a right hook at him.

Hwoarang swayed away and quickly crouched and with his left leg kicked Jin in the shin and then rose and placed a high kick on Jin's chest which rocketed him into the air.

Hwoarang was laughing now. "WOO… yeah!"

He was ready to juggle Jin in the air now. But Jin stretched the wings on his back and he floated around before he landed behind Hwoarang and thrusted his fist on his spine.

"Gaaaaaaaahhh!" Hwoarang writhed around on the pavement violently, with one hand on his back. He gritted his teeth and controlled himself from screaming anymore in pain.

Blood slipped from between his teeth onto the ground. Hwoarang wiped the blood from his mouth but the it wouldn't stop pouring.

He supported himself on his hand and as soon as he tried to get on his right leg he howled again. It pained worse then ever before now and he fell back on the pavement with a thud.

Jin approached Hwoarang and lifted his head by his hair pain fully and whispered "You were never a match for me…"

Saying that Jin bashed Hwoarang's head into the hard pavement again and only let him go after bashing him several times against the ground and wasn't satisfied till Hwoarang was bleeding heavily from his forehead.

Finally Jin tossed Hwoarang's head causing him to groan in pain. Jin began to laugh again. The fight was over. Jin began to walk away from Hwoarang's fallen body.

_I'm not going to lose._ Thought Hwoarang. He closed his eyes. He breathed. He rose. The pain in his leg and back drifted away. He got up on his left leg and planted his right foot on the ground. He opened his eyes and attacked.

Jin turned around and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Hwoarang's kick connected on Jin's cheek causing a big cut to form onto it and blood soared from it. Hwoarang then gave two straight right kicks followed by two left's and one final right.

Jin staggered backwards and just stopped himself from falling. He panted loudly which made Hwoarang grin nastily.

Hwoarang jumped and landed a right kick on Jin's face and a left kick on his chest and a right split kick on his head.

Jin fell and blood streamed through Jin's hair and into his mouth. Jin was enraged. He spat out the blood and got to his feet.

Both men eyed each other dangerously. Jin stepped forward to attack but Hwoarang landed a right spin kick on Jin's stomach in a flash.

Jin was the one roaoring in pain and frustration now. Hwoarang let down his fighting stance and began walking casually towards Jin.

"I've always been stronger than you. No matter what you become… I will always beat you. Now come on, get up! We're not done yet!"

Hwoarang got into his fighting stance again and waited for Jin to rise.

Jin smiled viciously revealing his sparkly teeth and sharp fangs. Hwoarang felt a wave of disgust pass. _Damn, that's some nasty dental work._

Jin got up and stood for a while. Hwoarang was getting impatient "COME ON! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

Jin snickered. He staggered backwards with his face buried in his hands. He was staggering like a drunk man now. He stopped. His hands dropped to his sides and his face slowly came into view again.

"Now that's just wrong", said Hwoarang in a "what the?"- ish tone.

There was a third in between Jin's eyes. Jin was laughing madly and the third eye slowly turned red.

Hwoarang had a bad feeling about this but he didn't back away. Instead he came running at Jin roaring.

Jin tossed his head back laughing as the middle of his forehead seemed to glow red.

Just when Hwoarang had been about 10 inches away from Jin, he thrust his face forward and a red laser beam was discharged from his third eye and it went straight at Hwoarang's chest.

It connected making a sick sizzling sound and Hwoarang twitched and then… fell.

The third eye closed and Jin fell to his knees and began to laugh maniacally again. "I know what to do with you now…"

Jin stood up and approached Hwoarang. He grabbed his head and strated to drag him towards the still burning motorcycle and tossed him into the blaze.

The flames rose higher now. Jin grinned and turned his back and began to walk away.

That is till he heard some noises. Sounds of metal clanking around. The head light of the bike had just rolled in front of his feet. He slowly turned around.

His jaw fell. Something rose from the fire. It was a familiar shaped figure. Except the things that seemed to be sticking out from it's back. Things that looked like-

"Wings?", said Jin in a hushed tone.

Then he heard a familiar voice that seemed to be coming from the fire.

"Hey… I guess now we're even", said the voice.

The figure stepped out of the fire and came into view.

Jin was shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw.


End file.
